1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an auxiliary roller wheel support device for trailers, such as boat trailers. More particularly, the invention is directed to an improved auxiliary wheeled device mounted to the rear of the trailer which works in combination with the wheeled jack lift at the front of the trailer.
The invention further relates to an auxiliary wheel device which provides easy retraction and deployment of the auxiliary wheels for use.
In particular, the invention is highly suited for use with dual-axle trailers. It provides for easy maneuvering of the trailer in tight spaces, by allowing the user to move the trailer laterally or rotationally about any point on the trailer.
The invention can be adapted to use with a variety of trailers, the only requirement being that the trailer has a wheeled front jack lift; and the method of construction of the device is more fully described herein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various prior art boat trailers, wheels and the like, as well as their apparatuses and the method of their construction in general, are known and found to be exemplary of the U.S. prior art.
Numerous boat trailers or boat dollies having permanently affixed wheels are known, such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,844,389 to Burnett and 4,214,774 to Kluge. U.S. Pat. No. 3,883,159 to Whitley, Jr. teaches an auxiliary wheeled device removably attached to the frame of a trailer to prevent dropping of the primary wheels of the trailer over a ledge or depression when launching the boat. Caddies for the tongue end of a trailer are also known, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,588,204 to Reed and 3,997,191 to Morgan. The patent to Morgan discloses a caster wheel mounted to the front of a trailer which is elevationally adjusted by a winch.
The above listed prior art devices do not teach an auxiliary wheeled device that provides means to raise the main trailer wheels off the ground to improve the maneuverability of the trailer.
These patents or known prior uses teach and disclose various types of boat trailers and caddies and the like, as well as methods of their construction; but none of them, whether taken singly or in combination, disclose the specific details of the combination of the invention in such a way as to bear upon the claims of the present invention.